


Say Yes to the Dress

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [22]
Category: Neon Trees, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”We all know Brendon can rock anything, not only heels and kinky boots.





	Say Yes to the Dress

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”

Brendon looks at his reflection in the mirror. He feels stupid.

The dress is not stupid. It’s gorgeous with seemingly endless layers of light fabric, the strapless top is a mix of lace pattern and sparkling sequins and it’s fastened tight with satin cords in the back.

It would probably look better without Brendon in all his 5′ 9'' manly glory in it.

“And yet you pull it off so well.”

Brendon looks from his own reflection up to Tyler, who abandoned his spot behind the cameras to apparently take a closer look at Brendon.

“Oh, shut up,” he say, tugging self-consciously at the skirt. He’s not self-conscious by nature, but then again, he never wore a wedding dress before.

“And that blush running down your neck just makes it so much better.”

Brendon can’t really help it, the way Tyler looks at him just now betrays how they’re careful to keep a good distance between them; like he’s just about able to not undress Brendon right in front of all the cameras around them. He’s glad Tyler doesn’t know what he’s wearing underneath, even though he will find out soon, because what would be the point of him wearing stockings if they’re not in the pictures.

“Why am I the one wearing the dress anyway?”

It’s as much a genuine question as it is a way to distract Tyler from looking at him like that.

“Because they thought putting the gay guy in the dress would be too- cliché.”

Tyler is not distracted and Brendon is not sure Tyler is being serious; his face must be showing it.

“Openly gay,” Tyler corrects himself and runs a finger down Brendon’s front, from his collarbone over the lace of the dress to the seam right over his bellybutton.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

For his next words Tyler leans into Brendon and for a second Brendon feels his warm breath on his bare skin.

“And if you put on a good show now, I’ll gladly help you out of that dress later,” he whispers into Brendon’s ear, the words carrying a dirty promise with them.

Brendon knows he’s blushing again and just like before, he can’t help himself. He hopes nobody caught on to their little conversation, but Tyler is already a careful distance away again.

Brendon sighs and lets out a breath, as deep as the constricting dress is letting him, and clears his throat once.

“Good for me that I’m fucking rocking this dress, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was great, because it really challenged me (because I haven't known Tyler Glenn previously). I hope it still turned out good.


End file.
